Backstabbing
by StormTheVeela
Summary: Bella knew about the Cullens. But it was all wrapped in deceit. The Volturi sent her to do what they couldn't for millenia.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is just something that was stuck in my head for a while, so yeah. Let me know what you think and if I should continue.**

**I own nothing, and I'm not gonna repeat it.**

**Thanks to SkyeElf for reading this through with her pretty little eyes. I know you hate it, Lee, but thanks. (Not that she'll even read this after betaing.)**

**A sidenote, the numbers inbetween serve as typographic white. (Is that even right?)**

**Prologue.**

"Look at it!" She giggled, pointing to the big building in front of us. We'd been invited for a free tour of one of the most ancient buildings in Volterra. A private tour too. I don't know what Bella and I had done to deserve it, but there you have it.

"Yes, Bella, I can see it." I said, trying to stop her from jumping up and down like a small child. A friendly tour guide led us through another set of doors. Three massive wooden chairs sat in the room, like thrones, majestic almost. The large doors behind us slammed shut with a loud bang.

Two stories up, long window slits threw thin rectangles of bright sunlight onto the stone floor below.

No artificial lights. The only furniture in the room was the thrones, spaced unevenly.

The room was not empty. A handful of people were convened in seemingly relaxed conversation. The murmur of low, smooth voices, reminded me of a busy day at work.

Before anything else could happen, they descended upon us. Each of the handfuls grabbing a person, twisting them around and biting them… wait, _biting_ them? Bella's hand was whisked away from mine, and a man with jet black hair and dressed in a robe liked her pretty neck. He paused, feeling my gaze. He looked at me, his eyes were bright red.

"Are you not frightened?" He asked, a heavy accent showing.

"No. Not if you endanger her." I said, my teeth showing themselves. He turned around to look at Bella.

"Well, well, well, if this isn't smashing." He grinned, a sickening feature on an already pale face. "My brothers! Come and look at this!"

He seemed almost amused. Three other men appeared out of nowhere. Bella shivered slightly, and the man let her go. My arms went around her thin frame.

"Well…" One of his brothers said, amused. "Shall we get those too out of here?"

We were taken to another room, one just as magnificent as the first, but no colored lighting shone through.

"He looks just like…"

"I know! Perhaps this is our chance…"

"They have a few years to age… or he does…"

"I realize that, but we can send her in… didn't you say he'd find his beloved soon?"

"And I could swear that was her…"

Bella and I refused to move. She clutched to me, her eyes closed against the horros she'd seen earlier. I hadn't noticed any of it. My main concern was her.

The three brothers turned to us.

"We take it you have guessed what we are."

"It's not exactly that hard." I spat at them. He grinned his awful smile again.

"We have a proposition for you."

"What makes you think we'd take it?"

"Oh, you will. It's that or your life."

123

"I can't believe we're doing this." Bella breathed into my shoulder.

"I know. I know, love. But be strong… and remember your role."

"Yes, yes, I know." She said. "I just cannot believe that the role I'm about to play includes being… well, I refuse to say it."

"Calm, Bella. We can be happy Renee agreed to this. And Charlie living in Forks is just a plus."

"Because that one immortal saw the Cullens would live there – and me living there was just frigging fanstasic. Or my father. So they arranged things that I would be forced to leave my mother."

"Calm down, Bella. But it's that or death."

"Are we really that selfish?" She asked, looking me deep in the eyes. I opened my mouth to answer, but almost instantly closed it. The truth was that, yes, I was. I didn't want to lose her.

"It's not forever, Bells." I tried to smile. "Two years max."

"But I hate it, Jas." She whimpered. I lifted a finger and played it across her cheek. "I love you."

She averted her eyes. She hated me. Her mouth tried to work, but it failed. "I… I… I'll see you, Jas."

I watched her board the plane. She turned around once to offer me a watery smile, a mock cheery wave and then she was gone.

I returned to my empty house. My parents had moved to goodness knows where, and they were duly under the impression that I was dead. The Volturi's doing.

Our mission? Kill the Cullens. Or be killed. And I would do anything for my Bella.

**A/N: review please, and tell me if i should continue.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Two Years Later…_

It was early. I'm not sure what the time is, but it was time for me to get up. Living here… was a treat. And that no one had discovered me was even greater. I lived among vampires, but none of them suspected I was human. Not Carlisle, the oldest, or even our newest family member. I think her name is Alice. Even her with her heightened abilities, she couldn't tell who I was. She assumed I was the one known as Jasper Whitlock-Hale. She could see almost everything… but not that I wasn't the man she sought. She couldn't understand why her beloved Jasper had to go away more now, Bella and I used the story that we had business. Which, in all honesty, we did, but we never told them _what _the work exactly was.

I groaned and got out of bed. Living among vampires was not an easy task. I had to wear gold contact lenses permanently, foundation and somehow mask my scent. Not that it was hard. These vampires were… odd. They didn't feast on humans, but on animals. It caused their senses to become weak. Not even Edward, the one that can read thoughts, suspected a thing.

"Morning." Her sweet voice greeted me. Two pale hands snuck up around my waist.

"Hi."

"Sleep well?"

"All right." She kissed my back. "Too bad I can't do that anymore." I turned around to face Bella. Her eyes had turned to gold by now. Though she was still strong.

"We never expected what would happen when the Volturi appointed us."

"I know. Not that I mind. Nessie's not a bad thing."

"For me she is." I said. Bella pressed a kiss to my temple. "You know I love you, Jasper. The Volturi promised us our freedom after we've finished this job."

"I know. And we've already taken care of the real Jasper." She whispered. "Next in line is Alice."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"Oh, it is. She'll suspect something if Edward or Carlisle or any of the others just go missing. She'll focus on us… And I can shield you from Edward's probing."

"By turning everything I think into what he expects to hear?"

"Yes. When the Volturi first saw me they were… surprised. And then you… looking so much like the Cullens' Jasper – a family they'd wanted dead or a long time."

"And to do it you had to deceive them?"

"Or they'd hurt you." She whispered, her hot breath playing across my lips.

"And then I was brought into the equation."

"Indeed."

"It's good to see you again, Bella." I whispered. Her arms went back to her sides, almost sadly.

"You too, Jas." She turned around, and then she was gone.

I still loved her. Even if she was now a bloodsucker. I knew she'd make me one too. No matter what the Volturi said, she'd do it. The last two years had been a blur. James, Victoria… everything had been planned perfectly. Even that brief trip to Volterra had been planned. The Cullens were predictable, and that made them easy targets. We'd taken out the real Jasper during the battle with the newborns. Where I took his place. And Bella, bless her abilities, could easily fool the lot of them.

_She told me that the newborns would attack them – on command of Victoria. So I waited. Bella had disclosed to me Jasper's weakness, and I was able to use it against him. You see, I waited for him atop a large stone. And when he passed me I reached out and grabbed his arm. He was fast, immensely so, but I caught him. He looked up at me in surprise. I grinned, not a happy grin, and threw him to the nearest wolf._

"_Kill it!" I yelled. The wolf couldn't exactly go against me, and he only saw my face, not the one of his victim. I waved goodbye to him as they shred him to pieces and set him on fire. It was a pity – he seemed nice._

Just like Bella with her otherworldly abilities, I, too, had some extent of powers. I was able to stop time for the briefest seconds. It helped control this allusion of being a vampire. No one even questioned my warm skin, not anymore. They seemed to have grown used to it.

Edward. Him, I hated. He had taken her virginity. I know it was necessary, but Bella was _mine. _No one else had the right to touch her.

I swore to myself he would be next. After Alice, he would be killed. I knew Bella didn't want to kill Alice, the two were friends, of course, but it was them or us. I was still the selfish man I was years ago. I would do anything for my Bella, and if it included murder, so be it.

With a sigh I went over to the closet. I extracted some overly-expensive piece of cloth I was forced to wear. All designer labels. I hated this. Normally, people would kill to live in luxury, but I yearned for simplicity. A shy cottage, perhaps in France or England, with my Bella. A bed, a living room and a bathroom to live in. nothing more, nothing less. Not a television set, or a personalized computer… no. I wanted a quiet life, with my love. Perhaps on the ocean, where we can watch the waves roll in and out, the sun peeping over the sea lazily in the mornings, and at night when those clouds filled our thoughts.

That was my silver lining. The fabled lining that brought happiness, or at least a lightened mood. I knew Bella hated me. But she's torn, there is a fine line between love and hate, and she seems to be on that line.

Dressed I excited the motel. Alice couldn't understand why I always went away at night. In the beginning, it used to bother her. Now she just accepts it.

As did everyone else.

"Jasper?"

I hated that voice. So very much – I wanted to slit his throat and watch the blood, but he doesn't have blood, does he? He's dead. I turned around slowly. How had he found me?

"Hello, Edward." I greeted with false joy.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm being followed, and I thought they might find it odd if I didn't sleep." It was a feeble attempt at a lie.

"Who's following you?"

"Some old colleague of mine."

"Have you seen Bella?"

Ah, that explained everything.

"I don't know, try home." I shrugged, leaving him to his thoughts.

"You've changed, Jasper."

I turned around again.

"Centuries can do that."

"But, I mean your scent too has changed."

"Cologne, it works wonders."

"And having to go away every night? I don't buy the lie of business."

I shrugged nonplussed. "That is all on you, Edward. It's a shame, really, you have no trust in your brother."

"My brother wouldn't lie."

"Exactly." I forced a smile onto my mouth and kept walking.

"Where are you going?"

"Business." I said, knowing it would only infuriate him.

_A/N: So, review. If you guys don't review, I will remove this story. It's just an idea I had, and I know you guys might not like me for this fic._

_So, hate me, love me, I don't care, just do it._


End file.
